


negotiation tactics

by fleurting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Riley,” Maya says in her serious voice. “No.”“But Maya,” Riley whines, pushing her lips into a pout. Maya’s eyes immediately flicker down to Riley’s mouth, just like Riley knew they would.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	negotiation tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rileymatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/gifts).

> pinch hitters are the backbone of society. here's a little treat as a token of appreciation for you!   
♡

“Riley,” Maya says in her serious voice.  _ “No.”  _

“But  _ Maya _ ,” Riley whines, pushing her lips into a pout. Maya’s eyes immediately flicker down to Riley’s mouth, just like Riley knew they would. Riley widens her eyes as much as possible. Maya can never resist her puppy dog eyes.

Riley brings the kitten she’s holding up closer to her face. “Look at her.” 

The kitten is adorable. She’s tiny enough to fit in the palm of Riley’s hand, is covered in black fur, and has eyes as wide as Riley’s. 

“How can you say no to this?” Riley asks Maya, batting her eyelashes. 

Maya eyes flit to the shelter employee who’s been helping them, Daniel. He has an amused smile on his face. Riley can see Maya’s resolve crumbling. 

“Riley,” Maya sighs, in a tone that’s way too similar to the way Riley’s mother would sigh at her when she was a teenager. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Riley begs. “She  _ needs _ us. She’s all alone.” 

Daniel, who’s been silent for most of their argument, finally pipes up. “Black cats have the lowest adoption rates.” 

Riley gasps in horror. Maya glares at Daniel. 

“Maya, we  _ have  _ to get her! If we don’t, she might never be adopted.”

“Thanks a lot,” Maya tells Daniel. Daniel shrugs. 

“Riley,” Maya says, crouching down to talk to Riley like she’s a child. “We came here for  _ one _ cat. And we already got him.” Maya gestures toward the cat carrier a few feet away from her. Inside the carrier lies a plump, orange, senior Maine coon. “We can’t get two cats. We already have a bearded dragon  _ and _ a turtle!” 

“But Maya,” Riley says. “ _ Look _ at her.” She holds up the kitten again. 

The kitten licks her paw, not paying any attention to Maya in the slightest. 

“A girl after my own heart,” Maya says, reaching out her hand so the kitten can sniff it. 

“Does she get along with other animals?” Maya asks Daniel. 

Riley grins at Daniel from behind Maya’s back. 

Daniel chuckles. “She’s great with other animals. Actually, Dorito,” Daniel nods over to the cat in the carrier, “is her best friend. He...tolerates her.” 

“See, Maya? It’s  _ fate _ !” 

“It’s not fate, Riles.” Maya says but she lets the kitten crawl into her lap. 

“What’s her name, again?” Maya asks. 

“Luna” says Daniel.

“Of course it is,” Maya says just as Riley says, “Like  _ Sailor Moon!  _ She’s  _ perfect _ , Maya. It’s like she was made for us.” 

Maya doesn’t say anything for a whole, just keeps petting Luna and making silly faces at her when she thinks Riley and Daniel aren’t looking. 

Maya sighs. “Go get the paperwork.” 

“Yes!” Riley squeals, leaning over and peppering Luna’s face with kisses. 

She leans in to kiss Maya too but Maya leans back. 

“I’m not kissing you after just made out with the cat.”

Riley rolls her eyes and places a big sloppy kiss on Maya’s cheek. 

Maya narrows her eyes but Riley can see the corner of her mouth twitching. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Matthews,” Maya says. 

“Yes, I am,” Riley says, seriously, just so she can see Maya’s face transform into the soft expression she gets whenever Riley’s said something sentimental. 

But then Maya narrows her eyes suspiciously. “She’s not sleeping in our bed.”

Riley shrugs. “We’ll see.” 


End file.
